The Mysterious Item
by gagurl1021
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds a strange item at a local shop and it has a strange effect on the Cullen sons. Something magical could happen we never know. Ps. There are some major tweeks that I need to work out on my stories but i will asap
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

"Dude Edward guess what."

"What Emmett."

"Dude no need to sound so annoyed."

"I'm sorry Emmett but I am trying to finish this puzzle before Bella gets here."

"Oh sorry man."

"It's no problem what have you found anyway."

"Hey guys." As Jasper entered the living room. "What's going on?"

"Well Jasper Emmett is about to tell us what he has found."

"Well what is it moron."

"Hey!! Jasper I am not a moron"

"Ok you are not a moron now tell us what you have found."

**O.o what have ****Emmett**** discover read the next chapter to find out what it is and what it does. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I again do not own the Twilight characters.**

"Well since you guys asked."  

"I was taking a walk when I came across this small Voodoo shop and I deci…."

"What you went into a Voodoo shop don't you know that stuff is just an act, with people trying to take other people's money." Said Jasper.

"Yeah Emmett please tell me you didn't buy anything."

"Well…I…umm…sorta…did. May I finish my story please?"

"Sure." "How much did it cost?"

"Uhh I will tell you when I get there please allow me to finish."

"Fine." Said Jasper and Edward in unison.

"Ok now where was I?" "Oh yeah"

"So I decided to walk in just to talk a look around when this old man came up to me." "He was very strange looking. Looked like he was missing an eye and he was crippled and smelled funny also."

"When he came up to me he had the large purple stone." "And he told me that who ever touched it will exchange bodies." "So I thought it looked cool so I bought it."

"Wait Emmett you bought a stone, I could have sold you a stone, we have plenty in the back yard you moron." Wait how much exactly did you spend on this so called special echanging bodies stone of yours?"

"Well not much."

"How much is not much?" said Jasper

"What!?" Edward had said after he had read Emmett's mind. "500 Emmett ok you have officially lost it."

"Yeah Emmett in the morning we are taking it back."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But it really works."

"No it doesn't look me and jasper is touching it and nothing has happened yet."

"But…"

"No buts. It is final in the morning we are going to that so called Voodoo shop and returning it."

"Now Emmett I am going to go to Bella's.

"And I am going hunting with Alice now I suggest you don't tell Rose about this. We will see you in the morning good night."

FINE GOOD NIGHT YOU TRAITORS!

**Ummm what will happen next?!**

**Ha, I know and you will just have to wait and find out next chapter. Dum du dummmmm!!  **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. If I did, I would be one very happy girl. D**

**This chapter and the next two also, will be a little sloppy and very short but I will make sure the ones after that are better and try to tie up any loose ends and questions along the way I know this story might be a be confusing. I have just been somewhat busy with my sprang ankle and such. Be patient, as the story hopefully gets better. MuchoLoveandMuchoPeace Ps. The Italic are ****Emmett****'s thoughts just trying to make it easier to read.**

_"Wait! What am I doing in Bella room, and why do I hear __Charlie__? __CHAR__LIE__!! Wait am I reading his mind. Wait I can't read minds that's __Edward__ hobby, that and watching Bella. Ha, I told those fools it would work, and it worked, it really worked."_

"Umm Bella"

"Good morning Edward. What time is it?" she said ever so Bellaish

"Wait I'm not…"

"You're not what?"

_Mmm? No need to tell her, just yet, this could be fun._

"Oh uhh I was just saying I'm not sure what time it is sorry sweetie."

"Oh it is ok, and by the way it is 9:30."

_"Mmm might as well use this to my advantage the things I could do. Things that __Edward__ would never allow, because he claims they are "dangerous" because Bella is a human GAHH he always has to ruin my fun."_

"Oh well, why don't you get dress and I'll meet you outside. I have a very special day planned for us that will be so much fun.

"Ok Edward anything for you." As she smiled

_This is too easy._

_But how did this happen. Last, I remember I was kissing __Rose__ and poof I was laying beside Bella. However, this has happened I know __Edward__ is extremely mad right now and I wonder if Jasper switched also. I hope so serve him right for making fun of me that little jerk. But I know today will be quite fun. I have the silly human for the day, without __Edward__ and I can read minds. This is going to be great…Wait if I was kissing Rose that means one of them…I am so going to kill Jasper or Edward if they enjoyed it, but who could blame them if they did but I still will hurt them for the heck of it. _

**Ok I know it's short sorry the next chapter or two according if I decide to use Jasper will be when they realize they are not them any more. Sorry you will have to wait on Bella and "****Edward****" day. Unless the real ****Edward**** gets to them first. ) mmhhh evil plan.**


End file.
